Tan grande como alas estrellas
by fedefern19
Summary: Heylen siempre habia sido intimidado por no ser como la mayoria de los pobladores de la ciudad de berk, despues de la muerte de su madre se distancia de su padre, un dia conoce a alguien que le cambiara la vida y lo ara tan grande como las estrellas. AU
1. Chapter 1

**HEY HOLA CHICOS, MI NOMBRE ES FEDERICO FERNÁNDEZ SOY DE MEXICO Y ESTA ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA, SOY BASTANTE NUEVO EN ESTO DEL FANFICTION, SIEMPRE ME A GUSTADO LA PELICULA Y ME LEI ALGUNOS DE ESTAS HISTORIAS Y DIJO PORQUE NO INTENTARLOS Y A VER QUE PASA, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y ME DEN CONSEJOS PARA MEJORAR, **

**ESPERO LES GUSTE Y SI NO PUES ESPERO DEJEN SU OPINION PARA SABER QUE MEJORAR.**

* * *

Heylen miro por la ventana del automóvil mientras paseaba por la carretera, tenía puestos sus auriculares escuchando la música que siempre lo relajaba, el a diferencia de la mayoría de los jóvenes de su edad tenía un gusto por la música clásica, le encantaba la forma en la que le transportaba en un torrente de emociones.

Enfoco la vista en el follaje de la carretera de Milán rumbo al aeropuerto de la cuidad, pues tenía que regresar a su país de origen donde se encontraba su padre, él era el alcalde la una pequeña ciudad llamada Berk en Dinamarca, suspiro un poco recordando lo tensa que era su relación después de la muerte de su madre en un accidente, su padre entro en depresión y comenzó a descuidar a Heylen hasta el grado de que no lo miraba en días, se entregó a su trabajo dejando al chico a que se las arreglará como pudiera, para mal el chico no era como la mayoría de su pueblo, gente robusta de grandes cuerpo, pues había heredado la complextura de su madre, a la edad de diez años el pobre muchacho era abusado por los matones de su escuela, lamentablemente la ideología de la ciudad era que si no podía defenderte no valías la pena, por lo que dejaron que atormentaran al chico.

Su principal victimario era su propio primo, Brad, que era el perfecto ejemplo de lo que era alguien de Berk, de ojos azules y cabello negro con una actitud que le valió el apodo de la mayoría en la ciudad como Patán, generalmente lo atormentaban en cualquier lugar y siempre con sus dos amigos, eran unos mellizos, uno era Steve, o como la mayoría lo abordaba brutacio, después su hermana Emma o brutilda como los comenzaron a nombrar, a ellos se les unía un chico llamado Alex, pero la mayoría lo llamo patapez y finalmente Astrid, ella era la chica más guapa del colegio y todo mundo lo sabía, también tenía las mejores calificaciones solo por debajo de Heylen que siempre saco el máximo aprovechamiento en todas las materias.

Ellos a una edad tan temprana era por mucho los más populares entre todos los niños de la escuela, Heylen aun siendo primo de patán nunca se le permitió estar ni a diez metros de ellos sin que comenzaran a llamarlo nombre o pegarle, ellos lo habían bautizado con el sobre nombre de hipo, por el sufijo griego para pequeño, esa idea fue de patán que lo escucho en un comentario de patapez, todos habían reído menos Astrid que era por lo general así, Heylen tenía un enamoramiento platónico por la chica aunque se sabía que ella no le daría ni la hora del día a alguien como él.

Esa fue su vida hasta los doce años, hasta que conoció a un extraño que le cambio la vida, Marco o como la mayoría le apodaba en el medio Chimuelo, era un entrenador de esgrima de alto calibre que disfrutaba de pasear en cualquier lugar, se encontró con Heylen por casualidad y comenzaron a platicar, Heylen siempre le había encantado el deporte de la esgrima pero como la mayoría de la gente en Berk decía, era un deporte para señoritas, los deportes de verdad eran el futbol, el Rugby y los deportes de alto contacto y considero que si ya tenía una pésima reputación no haría nada bien en practicar el deporte menos popular en la ciudad para darles aún más material para burlarse, pero poco a poco Marco lo fue convenciendo para que lo intentara y cuando por fin se decidió descubrió que era en realidad bastante bueno, Marco lo entreno durante un año en secreto, se puedo preservar el secreto con bastante facilidad porque a nadie le interesaba demasiado el chico como para comprobar en el con frecuencia, no les intereso que cada vez se miraba menos a Heylen o hipo como todo mundo le decía y que solo se le veía en la escuela y en algún momento con su padre en pláticas o esas cosas para candidato a alcalde, después del año de fuerte trabajo Marco sabía que era uno de los estudiantes más talentosos que alguna vez allá tenido y que tenía que sacarlo de esa ciudad para trabajar mejor en su escuela especializada, él tenía su escuela en Italia, para ser más presidio en Milán, contacto y tiro algunos cables para conseguir que Heylen pudiera tener una beca en alguna escuela importante en Milán y después de unas pocas llamadas ya tenía a varias escuelas interesados en el prodigio de la espada.

Después de algún tiempo Marco le comento sobre la posibilidad de ir a Italia para poder desarrollar su talento al máximo y conseguir oportunidades de patrocinio en las categorías junior de algunos torneos locales en Milán, poco después de algunas platicas con el padre del chico accedió a dejarlo ir al internado en el colegio italiano con la condición que lo podía visitar en vacaciones, al término de ese verano Heylen partió a perseguir su sueño en el esgrima dejando atrás a su ciudad de nacimiento, nadie irrealidad noto mucho de la partida de Hipo aparte de una chica rubia de ojos azules que tuvo un pequeño enamoramiento por el hijo del alcalde, pero nunca tuvo el valor de acercarse a conocerlo mejor.

Heylen fue sacado de su ensueño cuando el carro de repente paro, se quitó los auriculares y miro el aeropuerto internacional Enrico Forlanini a las afueras de Milán donde ya lo estaba esperando un poco de prensa local para una pequeña entrevista, resulto que marco tenía razón, Heylen maravillo a los maestros en Italia con su técnica impecable y su inteligencia para el combate, llegando a Italia tubo un entrenamiento brutal para ponerlo a la par de los mejores estudiantes de la academia de Marco Bardatolli o chimuelo para los que lo conocían, hipo se sorprendió de que nadie lo intimidara por su tamaño y pronto siendo el más joven en alcanzar la proeza de entrar en el roster oficial para competencias nacionales con apenas catorce años, en su primer nacional fue la revelación del torneo donde con una habilidad y destreza consiguió la medalla de Oro en equipos y el bronce en individual siendo el más joven en alcanzar dicho reconocimiento, para sus dieciséis ya era el mejor tirador de toda Italia dominando a todo adversario que se le pusiera enfrente, después de una plática extenuante con la federación de Dinamarca Heylen logro quedarse en Italia pero representaría a Dinamarca en toda competencia internacional, dicha oportunidad llego cuando clasifico a el torneo de esgrima europeo donde se enfrentó a los mejores del mundo, dando un poderoso golpe de autoridad derrotando en una de los combates más electrizantes a Mauro Silva un tirador de clase olímpica y proclamándose como el mejor de Europa, ya a los dieciocho años participo en sus primeros juegos olímpicos donde entraba con el carnet de favorito para ganar en individual y tendrían una fuerte competencia para el torneo de equipos, Heylen gano el oro de manera pletórica dando una demostración de técnica a el ruso mikael sokolov y desbancándolo en el rankin mundial como el cuatro del mundo.

Después de afianzarse como una realidad para el mundo de la esgrima, Heylen decidió que quería un descanso de toda la popularidad e ir al único lugar donde no sería fácilmente reconocido, con una sonrisa pensó en el lugar perfecto, Berk, donde el esgrima era un deporte menos popular que el netball, también quería ver a la pequeña ciudad por un bella chica rubia que siempre estuvo en su corazón, se entristeció de pensar que seguramente ella ni siquiera recuerde quien era el, o ya sea la novia de patán como tantas veces proclamo cuando eran niños, pero de todos modos solo quería verla, tal vez como todos los logros y confianza pueda hacer una plática sin tartamudear y sonrojarse como siempre que intentaba inútilmente acercarse a la rubia.

Con un suspiro hizo todo los trámites para ingresar al aeropuerto y ya en el habían se recostó sobre el asiento y pensó en la sorpresa que le daría a su padre, después de todo la relación tensa se había mejorado hasta el grado de que eran como los mejores amigos, se contaban todo y aunque no se tenían cerca Heylen sabía que solo por disfrutar de tiempo con su hijo había aprendido sobre el deporte que nadie quería en Berk, su padre rara vez le hablaba de los habitantes de Berk pues hipo generalmente no mostraba mucho interés en ellos, solo de vez en cuando sobre patán y su creciente carrera en el mundo del Rugby, según Estoico patán irrealidad tenia talento para el deporte pero muchos entrenadores lo desechaban por su mala actitud y su poca disponibilidad para trabajar en equipo.

Una sonrisa adorno las facciones de Heylen y se quedó dormido escuchando la música de Ludovico Einaudi sin saber que en ese viaje le cambiaría la vida por completo…..

* * *

**SIGUIENTE CAPITULO: 14 DE ABRIL.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY HOLA, BUENO DIJE QUE ESTE DIA PUBLICABA PERO PERDONEN QUE SEA TAN TARDE, EN FIN, QUIERO DECIRLES QUE ESAS SEIS PERSONAS QUE SE TOMARON EL TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR SU OPINION ENSERIO ME SACARON LA SONRISA DEL DIA, ESTO VA PARA USTEDES, ESPERO ESTA HISTORIA TENGA EXITO PERO SI NO YO ESTARE FELIZ DE SUBIR LO MAS RAPIDO Y DE MEJOR CALIDAD QUE PUEDA SOLO POR ESAS SEIS PERSONAS.**

**CONTESTANDO REVIEWS**

**TORI BERK: BUENO QUERIDA TU FUISTE LA PRIMERA EN COMENTAR ESTA HISTORIA SOLO QUIERO DARTE ENSERIO LAS GRACIAS, BUENO ES UN HONOR QUE TE HAIGA GUSTADO ESTO, Y CON LO DE LA AMENAZA ESPERO NO DECEPCIONARTE Y ES UN ENCANTO EL ELOGIO DE ALGUIEN TAN BUENO COMO TU (SI LEI ALGUNOS DE TUS FICS) **

**NINA: BUENO LA TRAMA LA TENIA RONDANDO POR MI CABEZA DURANTE ALGUN TIEMPO Y DESPUES DE LEER ALGUNOS FICS ME ANIME A EXPERIMENTAR HACEINDO LA MI PROPIA HISTORIA ES UN GUSTO QUE TE HAIGA INTRIFGADO., CON LO DE TU PREGUNTA QUERIDA LOS PERSONAJES ESTAN EN UN RANGO DE EDAD DE 18 A 20 AÑOS.**

**ALI: PUES QUE CRES... ME GUSTO TU COMENTARIO JAJAJA, PERO ENSERIO ESPERO TENERTE COMO LECTORA FRECUENTE DE ESTA HISTORIA QUERIDA Y SALUDOS.**

**MAYLU-LIYA: UN GUSTO Y AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO, ESPERO PODER SABER TU OPINION DE ESTE TAMBIEN QUERIDA.**

**YOWI: NO TE PREOCUPES QUERIDA ES UN GUSTO QUE TE HAIGAS PODIDO TOMAR EL TIEMPO DE COMENTAR, VA A SER ALGO BASTANTE INTERESANTE PERO TE ASEGURO QUE SU VIDA VA A TENER ROMANCE RISAS Y UNO QUE OTRA CHICOTAZO (EXPRESION MEXICANA PARA GOLPE).**

**ALI- NAV: BUENO ESPERO PODER TENER TODOS LOS CAPITULOS A TIEMPO, UN GUSTO TRATAR CON FANS DE UNA SERIE (AUNQUE ALGUNOS YA ESTEMOS UN POCO GRANDES COS COS 18 AÑOS COS COS) Y COMO DICEN ARIBA EL NORTE QUERIDA.**

**BUENO ESOS SON TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS QUE RECIBI POR MI HISTORIA, TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS SERAN CONTESTADOS NO IMPORTA LO QUE SEA, SI ALGO ME ENCANTA DE ESTA PAGUINA ES EL PODER INTERACTUAR CON LOS LECTORES PARA PODER APRENDER ALGO NUEVO CON CADA UNO DE USTED.**

**ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN **

* * *

En la pequeña ciudad de Berk Astrid se despertaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, por fin eran las tan ansiadas vacaciones de verano después de uno de los semestres más extenuantes en la universidad de Berk, ella sabía que sería duro cuando escogió la carrera de medicina pero era extenuante hasta al grado de dar risa por la forma en la que enseñaban los maestros, pero después de todo Dinamarca era conocida por dar a los mejores doctores, era lógico que les dieran una capacitación tan rigurosa.

Después de salir de la cama se ducho y arreglo para un día tranquilo, generalmente así eran los primeros días de vacaciones en una ciudad pequeña como Berk pues algunos estaban pagando materias que no lograron acreditar o los alumnos de preparatoria seguían en clases, Astrid nunca tuvo ese problema pues siempre había sido la mejor estudiante, bueno se había convertido en la mejor después de la partida de Heylen al extranjero, nadie sabe a ciencia cierta aparte de su padre y tal vez patán cuál es su paradero o porque se fue, pero ella se podía imaginar que era por el pésimo trato que la gente incluyéndola le habían dado, aunque ella nunca lo había insultado tampoco había hecho nada para detener las burlas injustificadas al pobre chico, todos se reirán porque era demasiado pequeño y delgado para la forma física de la mayoría de la ciudad que tenían un gran tamaño ya sea de musculo o grasas pero todos eran bastante grandes y fuertes, ella como de pequeña había dejado de ser linda como la mayoría la describían para desarrollarse en un maduro cuerpo de mujer que la mayoría de los hombres coincidían era muy atractivo, pero era lo que se conseguía practicando atletismo como ella lo practicaba, lamentablemente para la mayoría de los hombres ella tenía una aberración por los tipos con demasiados músculos pues eran generalmente unos idiotas obsesionados consigo mismos y tan fáciles de conversar como un espejo, eso no quería decir que ella no había tenido novios, pero con la universidad y el hecho de que ella quiera conocer algo más que los típicos hombres "machos" de Berk, eso tampoco impedía que idiotas como Brad la hostigaran por una cita, pero como desde niños patán era demasiado idiota para el gusto de Astrid.

Cuando salió de su habitación escucho como su madre estaba cocinando el desayuno, se en la mesa del comedor para desayunar con sus padres pues ella era hija única.

-buenos días Astrid, espero hallas podido descansar.-saludo su madre con una sonrisa.

-buenos días, si descanse mejor ahora que no tengo que ir a la universidad.-dijo ella regresándole la sonrisa. Vio como su padre entro a la casina y saludo a su madre con un beso, Astrid quería tener un matrimonio como el de sus padres, después de veintidós años y se siguen queriendo como el primer dia.

-buenos días querida, Astrid que piensas hacer hoy.-pregunto su padre con interés por saber su nueva rutina.

-bueno tenía pensado salir un poco al parque a trotar o después no sé tal vez un poco de descanso para recuperarme del semestre tan duro.-dijo Astrid pensando que más podría hacer.

-o te pregunto porque el alcalde me comento que necesitaba a alguien como su ayudante porque va a estar ocupado con unos asuntos y me pregunto si no querías ganar un poco de dinero extra.-le infirmo su padre, su padre era uno de los asesores y amigo de estoico haddock el alcalde de la ciudad.

-claro, te dijo el alcalde si tenía que presentarme a una entrevista a algo.-le pregunto para estar segura, tal vez podría ganar algo de dinero extra y comprarse un nuevo auto si las cosas le salían bien.

-Eh, si me pidió que si te interesaba fueras hoy en la mañana para ver si aceptabas o hablar de esas cosas de los pagos.-le contesto su padre.

-claro papa.-dijo Astrid emocionada por la perspectiva de un nuevo empleo, se sabía que los que trabajaban con el alcalde les iba bastante bien. Cuando termino de desayunar se despidió de sus padres y salió con rumbo hacia la alcaldía de la ciudad.

Ella vivía en un barrio bastante típico para los estándares de la ciudad, ellos no eran extremadamente ricos pero si tenían algo de dinero, con su madre siendo una veterinaria y su padre uno de los asesores del alcalde el dinero no era una preocupación. La alcaldía estaba en el centro de la ciudad donde la mayoría de las tiendas estaban, Berk era si bien una ciudad algunos podrían decir que era un pueblo, pues no contaban con tiendas de demasiado prestigio como las de otras ciudades pero si tenían bastantes restaurantes y zonas hermosas que visitar, el punto exacto de la alcaldía era a quince minutos de su casa.

ella quería el dinero del trabajo para un carro pues su padre había tenido el tacto de enseñarle a manejar pero no conseguirle un carro, ella desde que pudo manejar era la chofer de sus padres cuando estaban algo subidos de tono con el alcohol, algo que para su ciudad era bastante común, ella incluso tenía la teoría de que todos en la ciudad descendían de vikingos por la forma en la que aguantaba los tragos y amaban la violencia, después de todo hasta la mascota de una de las dos universidades era un vikingo, la otra era un dragón y estas dos instituciones tenían una guerra por todo lo que pudieran competir, siempre fue así, vikingos contra dragones pensó con una sonrisa, ella era una vikinga después de todo.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta había llegado a su destino, se sorprendió no toparse a nadie de su grupo de amigos de la secundaria, pero no pudo negar que soltó un suspiro de alivio, si ella podía mantenerse lejos de patán y conseguir este empleo sería la mejor manera de empezar las vacaciones.

Cuando entro a la recepción del palacio de gobierno se dirigió con la secretaria que estaba atendiendo una llamada. Cuando esta la vio le hizo una señal para que la espera un poco y termino la llamada.

-un gusto verla por aquí señorita hofferson.-dijo con una sonrisa la secretaria.

-igualmente…. Señora Tammer.-dijo ella leyendo el carnet que tenía en el pecho para identificarla como un funcionario en la alcaldía.

-en un momento la atiendo, el señor haddock me comento que podría estar por estos rumbos en estos días.-dijo amablemente la señor Tammer, Astrid le dedico una sonrisa y por primera vez le dio una mirada a la secretaria, tenía el pelo rubio unos tonos más intensos que el suyo, ojos oscuros, de cuerpo delgado, posiblemente de unos veintinueve años.

-pase por aquí.-le dijo de pronto la señora Tammer sacándola de su mundo de fantasía.

-claro.- contesto y se dejó guiar por las oficinas del alcalde, paso por unos escritorios y subió las escaleras al segundo piso, después se posó ante una puerta con la placa con la leyenda de "_Alcalde Sr. Haddock"_. Después de un pequeño suspiro para darse valor toco la puerta.

-adelante.-escucho la voz poderosa de su alcalde. Ella con un paso decidido y audaz se adentró en la oficina para ver no solo al alcalde sino a otra persona con él.

-te estaba esperando mi amor….

* * *

**BUENO ESO ES TODO POR HOY**

**SIGUENTE FECHA DE ENTREGA : 15 DE ABRIL.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA ESPERO QUE ESTEN BIEN, ESTE ES EL CAPITULO DE HOY, ME ALEGRO QUE EN LOS COMENTARIOS MIRE GENTE NUEVA, ENSERIO ALEGRA Y MOTIVA PARA HACER LOS CAPÍTULOS MAS RAPIDO, BUENO TAMBIÉN NOTE ALGO CUANDO RESPONDÍ LOS COMENTARIOS , ESPERO NADIE SE OFENDA POR SER LLAMADO QUERIDO, SOY DE ESAS PERSONAS QUE LLAMA A LA MAYORIA QUERIDO, ENSERIO HASTA A LOS HOMBRES, ALGUNOS LES DA IGUAL OTROS DICEN QUE ES GAY Y OTROS QUE ES RARO, LA VERDAD DESDE PEQUEÑO LO HAGO Y ES COMO UN HABITO QUE SE ME SALE DE LA NADA, SOLO QUE LO LEI EN LA MAÑANA PORQUE AGREGUE ESA PARTE RAPIDO, BUENO ESPERO QUE LES DE IGUAL Y SI SON DE LOS QUE PIENSAN QUE ES GAY LES JURO QUE LO MIO LO MIO SON LAS MUJERES.**

**CONTESTANDO COMENTARIO.**

**ALI: MUCHAS GRACIAS ES UN PLACER QUE TE GUSTE, ESPERO QUEDES UN POCO SORPRENDIDA CON QUIEN DE DIJO MI AMOR, CREO A TODOS LOS SACARA DE ONDA Y ESO ES ALGO A LO QUE SE VAN A ACOSTUMBRAR, ME GUSTAN LAS HISTORIAS DONDE ENCUENTRAS COSAS QUE NUNCA HABIAS VISTO ANTES, ES ARRIESGADO AVECES SALE OTRAS NO PERO BUENO... CUÍDATE NORTEÑA JAJA.**

**ALEJG: MUCHAS GRACIAS LO DE LAS MASCOTAS SE ME SALIO DE LA NADA, ME PARECIO UNA BUENA FORMA DE METER LA PELEA DE VIKINGOS Y DRAGONES PARA QUE TAL VEZ TOMEN ALGUN PARTIDO, PERO NO SERA UN REFRITO DE LA PELICULA, HIPO NO DETENDRA NADA DE ESA PELEA DE UNUVERSIDADES NO TOMARA MUCHA RELEVANCIA, CUAIDATE Y NO TE PREOCUPES ESPERO PODER SEGUIR LEYENDOTE EN LOS COMENTARIOS.**

** : BUENO MUCHAS GRACIAS Y SI ES ALGO ABURRIDO Y SE DESPERDICIARIA BASTANTE BUEN MATERIAL SI TODOS SABIAN QUE ERA FAMOSO, NO TIENEN SENTIDI LAS PELICULAS DE DETECTIVES SI TODOS SABEN QUIEN ES EL ASECINO VERDAD, CREO QUE ESO SE APLICA A ESE PUNTO, Y CON LO DEL DINERO PUES TANTO COMO UN MEDALLISTA OLIMPICO HE HIJO DE UN ALCALDE PUEDA TENER. ESPERO SEGUIR LEYENDOTE EN LOS COMENTARIOS.**

**TORI BERK: BUENO HOLA, PARA ESO ESTAMOS PARA SUBIR EL EGO DE TODO ESCRITOR SI NO PA´QUE ESCRIBO VERDAD JAJAJAJA, ES UN GUSTO PODER SORPRENDER PERO QUERIDA CON LO DE SABER PARTE DE LA TRAMA O SI QUIERA QUIEN ESE AL QUE PIDES QUE GOLPEE ESPERO ESTE CAPITULO RE-EVALUÉ ESA FORMA DE PENSAR SI ALGO ME CARACTERIZA ES NO SER PREDECIBLE.**

**TENGO PLANEADO TANTO METER PEQUEÑAS HISTORIAS PARALELAS A LA PRINCIPAL QUE CON EL PASO DE LOS CAPITULO TOME MAS SENTIDO, CREO DARA AL LECTOR UNA EXPERIENCIA DE LECTURA NO PLANA SINO MAS DEDUCTIVA, PORQUE NO ME GUSTAN LOS ROMANCES LINEALES PREDECIBLES SOY MAS DE HACER PENSAR Y SORPRENDER A MIS LECTORES. CUIDATE Y CREEME EL SUBIRTE EL EGO ES LO MENOS QUE PUEDO HACER.**

**MOER: ES UN PLACER PODER ENTRETENER Y ENSERIO AGRADESCO QUE TE HAIGAS TOMADO EL TIEMPO DE COMENTAR, ESPERO NO SEA EL ULTIMO.**

**YOWI: LEE EL CAPITULO Y COMENTAME SI TE GUSTO LO QUE HIZO PATAN, Y CON LO DE LA REUNION SERIA SPOILER PERO NO TARDA EN PASAR, CUIDATE Y ESPERO SEGUIR LEYENDO TUS COMENTARIOS.**

**PAOLAESH: BUENO ES UN GUSTO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO Y CON LO DE HEATHER NO SERIA UN GIRO PORQUE TODO MUNDO YA LO SABRIA SERIA DEMACIADO OBVIO, TAL VEZ ME CREE UNOS OC PARA ESE PAPEL, Y UNA COSA QUERIDA QUE ES KAWAII ESPERO NO SEA MALO. SALUDOS ESPERO QUE ESTA NO SEA LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE COMENTAS. **

Heylen no estaba seguro de que fue lo que lo sedujo para ir a Berk, sabia perfectamente que no era porque extrañara la ciudad ni porque creyera en las magníficas historias de romance donde un chico regresa de donde había nacido y la chica que nunca le dio ni la hora del día de repente lo ve como el príncipe con la capa de oro y cae irremediablemente enamorada, aunque no se quejaría si Astrid de repente lo viera con esos ojos, se rio de sus pensamiento, miro por la cabina del avión, era una cabina sencilla aunque chimuelo quería que viajara en primera clase, el problema era que a él no le gustaba viajara en ese lugar, siempre había aborrecido ese tipo de cosas y distinciones que te dan con la fama en el deporte, el era de ese tipo de deportista que le encantaba el contacto con la gente, pero aunque le encantaba el contacto con la gente, la timidez que siempre lo había caracterizado en Berk tampoco lo había abandonado, sobre todo con las mujeres, si pensaban que la fama le habría traído una buena vida amorosa, era porque estaban mas que locos, la primera cosa que le dijo chimuelo cuando una estrella de televisión le estaba haciendo ojitos y hablarle con un claro interés en su voz en una fiesta fue que el decidía, tener una buena historia de amor con drama al final o una vida en el esgrima, el había decidido el esgrima aunque a la semana lamento su decisión cuando en una revista vio la primera nota.

En ella se mostraba a uno de sus principales competidores en el país dando un tremendo beso a la bella pelirroja, era la misma chica con algo así como un patán italiano, el chico creía que era lo mejor que le paso a la esgrima italiana desde que se creo, todo mundo tenia que admitir que tenía un talento natural, después de todo era el campeón de Italia, giobanno pizzi fue el oponente que a los catorce años había enfrentado en semifinal y perdió, pero después había superado con facilidad en los dos torneos siguientes, se decía que eran los dos mas importantes tiradores en el norte de Europa, cuando conocieron a la bella Alexandra poli tenían dieciséis años y era claro que ambos competidores tenían una aberración por el contrario.

La decisión que Heylen estaba lamentando en ese momento ahora la tenía como una de las mejores de su vida, pues mientras giobanno tenía sesiones fotográficas Heylen tenían sesiones de sparring, mientras el tenia hermosas citas con su novia, Heylen sus primeros acercamientos con la federación de Dinamarca, mientras la pareja se comenzaba a romper, Heylen estaba rompiendo y destrozando cada rival que se le ponía enfrente, era como en la mayoría de los casos el éxito tan prematuro del danés su trabajo incesante, era conocida la rutina escuela-academia-casa, siempre todos los días, solo había descanso en las vacaciones y en raras ocasiones festivas y por último la conformación del momento y la amplia diferencia entre los dos fue la clasificación al torneo europeo donde en la primera ronda Heylen destrozo en un tiempo record y sin recibir ni una sola estacada a giobanno, lamentablemente para el italiano prefirió discutir con su novia que entrar el gimnasio y esa fue su perdición, poco después se enteró ellos habían terminado por la presión y la falta de atención. Heylen soltó un suspiro, su carrero creciente había estado repleta de sacrificios, y por dichos sacrificios había podido tener esta escapada, según chimuelo era lo menos que podía hacer después de tenerlo casi encarcelado por tantos años, pensamiento que lo regreso de nueva cuenta a el problema inicial.

-oye no sabes la hora, es que se me descargo el celular.-pregunto de repente la chica de un alado sacándolo de su ensueño.

-ah.. si claro, son las cuatro con treinta y dos minutos.-dijo el un poco nervioso la pregunta tan de repente.

-a gracias.-dijo ella y luego tuvo una cara como de duda y le pregunto.- y a donde te diriges chico guapo.-dijo ella con una sonrisa y un tono de descaro.

-ehh… yo… este… jaja. Bueno a Dinamarca.-contesto la primera cosa que se le vino a la mente con la cara roja, después de soltar esa respuesta lo único que quería era darse una palmada en la cara por tan estúpida contestación, subido en un avión con vuelo con destino a Copenhague era obvio que iba a Dinamarca.

-vaya que bueno que eres guapo, no piensas mucho verdad.-dijo la chica desconocida con una sonrisa que Heylen sospechaba lleva demasiado, la de descaro. Después del comentario Heylen no pudo hacer más que seguir sonrojándose. La chica al ver la cara roja y de pena decidió que ya había tenido suficiente diversión y lo saco de su sufrimiento.

.yo soy camily, pero la mayoría me conoce como camy.-dijo ella presentándose y tendiéndole la mano.

-vaya, yo soy Heylen, y quiero decirte que si uso mi cerebro.-contesto estirando la mano para sacudirla.-

-bueno, es un alivio, y dime Heylen vas de visita o turismo.-pregunto camy solo para hacer platica. Resulto que eran bastante parecidos en tanto humor como gustos, también Heylen aprendió que era la hija de una alcaldesa en un pequeño pueblo, solo pudo decir que era una macabra coincidencia….

-0-0-0-0-000-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Astrid entro con paso decidido a la oficina del alcalde para verlo no solo a él sino a otro que ella conocía bastante bien.

-te estaba esperando mi amor.-dijo Johan con una sonrisa en el rostro al ver a Astrid, Johan era un diseñador de moda que vendía sus diseños en distintos lugares en toda Dinamarca, también saltaba a la vista por su forma de caminar, su forma de hablar y su forma de ser, que era de la onda gay, fue todo un revuelo para la ciudad cuando se declaró homosexual, al principio los hombres de las cavernas que tenia Berk por ciudadanos no lo dejaron en paz, tenía más o menos unos tres años que se había declarado y ahora estaba en plan de adoptar a un bebe con su pareja, su pareja era algo rudo ella sabía que se llamaba bradly pero desde el incidente que los obligo a salir del closet todos les decían salvaje. Digamos que el incidente paso en un coche cuando un policía encontró a la pareja…. Vamos a decir que le estaba checándole el aceite al comerciante mientras este le gritaba "así mi salvaje". La gente todavía lo sigue recordando con una carcajada.

-hola, Johan cuanto tiempo sin verte, espero ver algunos de tus vestidos.-le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-claro, ya sabes donde están, solo le preguntas a mi puchungito donde están, dile que te muestre la ropa que te estaba guardando, encontré unas blusas que están divinas.-le dijo con una voz emocionada.

-claro, saliendo de aquí me voy a dar una vuelta para ver lo que tienes.-contesto para luego posar su vista en un alcalde con las manos cruzadas. De repente Astrid se percatado que había ignorado al alcalde que por cierto le tenía que dar trabajo.

-hay lo siento, enserio señor, espero no se ofenda.-dijo ella apenada por el descuido, para ver como una sonrisa se dibuja en la barba del alcalde.

-no te preocupes, no todos los tenemos la visita de aquí mi amigo muerde almeadas.-dijo con una sonrisa bromeando con el modista, Johan solo se rio, era típico esas bromas entre ellos.

-claro como no venir a visitar a capitán testosterona.-dijo replicando al alcalde.- pero bueno creo que me voy, creo que tienes algo que platicar con la señorita.-

Después de despidió de los dos y Salió dejado solos a los dos en la oficina.

-bueno querida, creo que estas aquí por el puesto como mi ayudante para el verano verdad.-dijo el con una voz muy tranquila, se había notado que después de la salida de hipo con los años se había vuelto más tranquilo, menos vikingo como muchos decían y más un ser cariñoso, muchos decían que era ya no tener que preocuparse por hipo, pero ella siempre había pensado que había algo que aunque involucraba a Heylen pero no se esa manera.

-claro señor, yo quería saber si había trabajo para mí como su ayudante personal.-contesto ella muy tranquila.

-claro Astrid, para una chica tan brillante como tú siempre hay trabajo, puedes iniciar mañana temprano, tu trabajo contara de estar llevando recados, o haciendo distintas tareas nada complicado.- dijo estoico mientras le tendía la mano.

-claro señor con mucho gusto.-dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano.

Después de saltarlo noto una foto de un chico que de inmediato reconoció abrazando a una morena bastante hermosa, sintió que su estómago se revolvía, después de todo ella tuvo y tiene un enamoramiento por Heylen haddock…..


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY HOLA ESPERO ESTEN BIEN, BUENO SE ME OLVIDO PONER EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR PONER UNA FECHA DE ENTREGA PERO DE TODOS MODOS ESTUBE MUY OCUAPADO ASI QUE LO MAS SEGURO HUBIERA SIDO HOY, EN FIN, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y UN PLACER LEER SUS COMENTARIOS Y ESPERO ENCONTRAR NUEVAS PERSONAS COMENTANDO ES DE VERDAD ALGO FANTÁSTICO. **

**ALGUIEN COMENTO QUE SE LE HIZO ALGO PRONTO PARA PARA QUE ASTRID YA ESTUVIERA ENAMORADA Y AUNQUE CREO ALGUNOS YA AGARRARON LA ONDA DE QUE ELLA YA LE GUSTABA PERO ME GUSTARIA DEJAR UN PUNTO DE VISTA QUE ME PARECIO EN PARTE UNA ESTUPIDEZ DE PARTE DE LOS CREADORES DE LA PELICULA PERO ENSERIO QUE ONDA CON QUE LE GUSTARA CON UN SECUESTRO, ENSERIO UN VUELO Y YA LA TENIA COMIENDO DE SU MANO, ENSERIO ES BASTANTE FRIVOLO, YO SIEMPRE HE PESADO QUE YA LE GUSTABA DESDE ANTES DE LA PELICULA PERO NUNCA SE LE HABIA ACERCADO O POR LO MENOS SE ME HACE MAS CREIBLE DE LO QUE HIPO ENAMORE GENTE SECUETRANDOLA Y DANDO PASEOS EN SU DRAGON.**

**CONTESTANDO COMENTARIOS.**

**ALI: BUENO SI ESTABA PENSANDO QUE EN VEZ DE PATAN FUERA ERET PERO LUEGO PENSE QUE SERIA UNA VARIABLE DE LO MISMO, POR ESO PENSE QUE METER A UN HOMOXESUAL SERIA ALGO NUEVO ASI QUE DIJE PORQUE NO? SALUDOS HASTA MONTERREY.**

**PAOLAESH: VAYA QUERIDA Y YO QUE PENSABA QUE TODAVIA NO TERMINABA LA MASACRE A CERVANTES, EN FIN, ME AGRADA SABER QUE ESE EFECTO CAUSA LO QUE HAGO, ENSERIO ALIMENTAS MI YA DE POR SI EXENTRICO EGO, Y TE JURO QUE POR GENTE TAN LINDA COMO TU EXISTEN LOS ESCRITORES COMO YO, NOS DAS UNA BUENA RAZON PARA SEGUIR CON ESTO. UN BESO Y UN ABRAZO HASTA DONDE QUIERA QUE TE ENCUENTRES.**

**MAYLU-LIYA: BUENO YA SABES LO QUE DICEN MEJOR QUE SOBREN Y NO QUE FALTEN VERDAD, BUENO LA VERDAD TENGO PLANEADO METERLA COMO AMIGA DE APOYO PARA HEYLEN O UNA DE ESAS COSAS NO LO SE, ALGUNAS COSAS SOLO VIENE A MI CUANDO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO COMO DICE LA CANCION YO NO SE MAÑANA.**

**MOER: GRACIAS QUERIDO PERO ELLA YA ESTABA ENAMORADA DE EL, CREO ESTE CAPITULO SERA ESCLARECEDOR PARA ESAS DUDAS. UN SALUDO.**

** TORI: BUENO LA VERDAD LA INSPIRACION ES ALGO QUE VA Y VIENE YO QUE SE, ESPERO NO SE ME ACABEN LAS IDEAS PORQUE ENSERIO NO ME GUSTARIA DEJARLA A MEDIAS Y GRACIAS POR SEGIUR COMENTANDO, ESPERO ESTE CAPITULO SEA DE TU AGRADO QUERIDA.**

**YOWI: BUENO TAL VEZ SI SERIA INTERESANTE DE VER PERO CREO LE DA ESE TOQUE DE NO SER SACADO DE CUENTOS DE HADAS, UN GUSTO VERTE COMENTANDO Y ESPERO SEGUIR VIENDO TUS COMENTARIOS.**

**ALEJG: BUENO ESO SERIA ALGO UN POCO RARO PUES SERIA UNA CONTRADICCION CON TODA LA PERSONALIDAD DEL PERSONAJE PERO EN FIN, A LO MEJOR PODRIA HACER ALGO CON ESO, UN HIPO PATAN SERIA ALGO BASTANTE GRACIOSO DE VER, GRACIAS LA VERDAD ES SOLO UN POCO DE COMO ME IMAGINO SERIA LA APLICASION DE TODOS EN BERK INTENTANDO CUIDAR LA FIDELIDAD DE CADA PERSONALIDAD PARA DAR UNA MEJOR CALIDAD YA SABES CASUAL... BUENO CREO NO SERA EL CASO DE LO DE INTERESADO, PERO ESO NO INCLUYE QUE NO HAYGA ALGUNA INTERESADA POR EL CAMINO... CUIDATE.**

**BUENO ESO ES TODO ESPERO ENSERIO SE TOMEN EL TIEMPO DE DAR SU OPINION, POR MAS IRRELEVANTE QUE CREAN QUE ES YO ESTARE FELIZ DE CONTESTARLA.**

**BOUNA LECTTURA RAGAZZI. **

* * *

El aterrizaje en la ciudad de Copenhague fue en la madrugada del domingo, él había salido el sábado por la tarde desde Milán, el avión toco suelo sin ningún contratiempo y acompañado de su nueva amistad camy fueron a recoger su equipaje, según tenía entendido Heylen, camy al igual que él, tenía que dirigirse al norte del país, lamentablemente para los dos, Heylen tenía una junta con los directivos del centro de alto rendimiento en el centro de la capital, por lo que la salida del aeropuerto marcaría el final de la travesía juntos en el vuelo, encontraron sus respectivas maletas y salieron por la puerta del ala sur de las instalaciones.

-bueno, parece que es todo, espero poder encontrarnos alguna vez.-dijo camy mientras le entregaba un papel con su teléfono y su nombre de perfil en Facebook.

-claro, estaré en el país todas las vacaciones, me encontrare en el pueblo de mi padre, Berk.-dijo Heylen mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-enserio? Bueno talvez podamos vernos algún día en Berk, a donde voy esta a unas pocas horas de ese pueblo.-dijo camy y después le dio un abrazo y camino en sentido contrario a donde se dirigía Heylen.

Heylen se despidió con la mano cuando vio que se volvió para verlo, le pareció una chica preciosa enserio esperaba que le fuera bien con ese chico del que le platico. Él se dirigió a la parada de taxis y se introdujo en uno de ellos, le dio las indicaciones al taxista para llegar al centro donde se encontraban esperándolo algunos ejecutivos y el peor de todos, el hombre que se decía podía controlar a las bestias o como la mayoría los llamaba ejecutivos a su antojo, era como todos sabían un hombre despiadado, una fiera para los negocios que desde que tomo el cargo como presidente de esgrima en Dinamarca había hecho solo demoler, su nombre Drago Winkler, era de origen alemán y se decía que antes de ser un directivo en la asociación había tenido el control de una armada en su país, según la información real, Drago Winkler era un general retirado de la fuerza especial, salió de combate después de la perdida de una parte de su brazo izquierdo, para ventaja del general la medicina plástica y estética pudieron modelarle un remplazo bastante eficaz de su extremidad perdida, lamentablemente no pudieron hacer lo mismo con su corazón si es que algún día tubo uno.

Drago había sido el primer obstáculo de Heylen para competir en su primer competencia con los colores daneses, drago alegaba que era demasía "indisciplinado" para formar parte de alguno de sus equipos, después de una semana logro incluso voltear a su favor a Chimuelo que incluso intento cancelar su participación en el torneo, ese había sido uno de los golpes más duros que había enfrentado, pues solo uno de los hombres que lo había impulsado a entrar en esta carrera incluso sacándolo de su país lo dejaba en su gimnasio con las palabras de despedida "lo siento es solo que no creo que puedas hacerlo" las cueles fueron un golpe para su orgullo.

El sabía que chimuelo se presentaría a ese torneo de clasificación con drago a su lado para ver a giobanno pizzi por encargo de la federación italiana, se suponía que Heylen no tendría participación pero solo talvez por asares del destino o porque muy en el fondo las palabras de Marco no eran las que el creía, eso nunca lo supieron, solo lo dejaron pasar como una vivencia y nunca lo volvieron a mencionar, la cuestión fue que la carta de cancelación nunca llego a los comitivas del torneo por lo que el nombre de Heylen Haddock de Dinamarca fue sorteado y daba la casualidad que como tercera llave de apertura se enfrentaban Dinamarca vs Italia.

Cuando se aviso el inicio del combate por los altavoces fue recibido por un lívido drago que no entendía porque el insolente muchacho que se negó a darle la razón y el respeto que el quería se preparaba para subir a la escalinata con una pequeña sonrisa y un florete en la mano, chimuelo solo miro serenamente expectante, según se dijo para las federaciones tanto danesas como italianas que pedían la explicación de la participación del castaño fue que la carta se había perdido y no fue informada la comitiva, solía pasar, Marco se defendió diciendo que porque se preocupaban si Heylen ellos lo consideraban incapaz de afrontar el compromiso entonces pizzi no tendría ningún problema en acabar con él.

El encuentro fue bastante rápido, brutal y humillante, giobanno pizzi salió con el orgullo por los suelos luego de no poder asestarle ni un solo golpe certero a su rival que batallo como si fuera un rival de otra categoría.

Drago exigió que se descalificara al chico, según él, Dinamarca no estaba representando a ese muchacho y por lo tanto no tenía el respaldo de una federación, era un competidor sin país, por lo tanto no tenía que participar, los organizadores le preguntaron si estaba seguro de retirarlo de su roster de competidores pero en ese momento alguien que drago desconocía de su presencia entro por la puerta. Hansen Jensen o como todos le decían _el alfa_ pidió que todos se retiraran, el alfa era el director general del deporte en Dinamarca, por lo que pidió Drago hiciera su trabajo y dejara a uno de sus competidores que esperaba observar competir sin toda esa mierda, drago solo pudo huir a su asiento donde vio como rival tras rival Heylen no podía ser derrotado. La final donde ya se encontraban los clasificados fue dura pero sorpresivamente Heylen supo imponerse con una determinación férrea y un corazón de titán.

La voz del taxista saco a Heylen de su ensoñación y después de pagarle y ser recibido por una bola de reporteros que se adentró a las instalaciones con un paso algo nervioso, después de todo cuando _el alfa_ tienes que aprender a orar….

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Astrid vio la foto del chico que tuvo un enamoramiento dando un abrazo por detrás a una preciosa chica con los ojos verdes como el bosque y una sonrisa de comercial se podía notar que en la foto Hipo tenía talvez un año desde la última vez que lo vio, la chica tenía la misma edad catorce años y ambos parecían muy felices, se hizo en un instante un torrente de historias ficticias donde esa chica se casaba, tenía hijos y todo con el chico que ella nunca tuvo el valor de hablar, le entraron unos celos y una raba intensa con solo posar sus ojos en el retrato enmarcado, incluso estuvo tentada a preguntar por la foto pero se dijo que ese no era un negocio de su incumbencia y tal vez sería descortés preguntar a su padre cuando en los cinco años que Heylen no había estado nunca había sacado el tema sería demasiado raro, se obligó a morderse el interior de la mejilla y murmurar un pequeño adiós y salió de la alcaldía con rumbo hacia la tienda de Johan, concluyo que una plática con el modista podría aligerar sus penas, Johan sabía que ella estaba enamorada de Heylen, según una serie de instintos femeninos que viene con el paquete de salir del closet, la ventaja de Berk es que la mayoría de la cosas están bastante cerca por lo que después de veinte minutos caminando encontró la puerta del local.

Cuando entro por la puerta pudo ver a un hombre viendo la televisión en la tele que estaba en un respaldo en la esquena superior, se escuchaba que era un programa de deportes, ella reconoció el programa pues su papa a veces lo miraba cuando no había nada en la televisión, en Berk ese programa era casi inexistente pues según era un noticiario donde no daban los deportes de los hombres, como el Rugby y otros, pero podía comprender después de todo ellos tenían una mente mas abierta y con menos complejos.

-hola salv.. Digo Bradly.-dijo Astrid con las mejillas ardiendo por el desliz que casi cometía.

-no te preocupes después de tres años uno se acostumbra.- dijo con un suspiro.- enserio hubiera preferido salir a la luz con un beso en un partido o en la plaza de la ciudad, pero ya sabes lo que dicen si vas a hacer algo, hazlo bien.-termino con una pequeña risa.

-oye Johan me dijo que tenías unas prendas que me estaba guardando.-le pregunto ella y vio como hizo un esfuerzo para recordar, después chasqueo los dedos con una sonrisa.

-claro, si los tengo en el interior espérame un instante, como dice mi osito siempre soy tan olvidadizo.-dijo el mientras salió a la trastienda dejándola sola en la tienda, ella enfoco su vista en las distintas cosas en la tiendas hasta que poso su vista en el televisor, enfoco su vista y vio como cambiaban a lo que parecía un reportaje.

-_hola, un saludo al estudio queridos compañeros, en este momento nos encontramos en la capital del país donde hace unos momentos aterrizo el avión que lo transportaba desde Milán hasta nuestro país.-_

Astrid se interesó en reportaje claramente el encargado de cubrir la nota estaba en las afueras de algún centro de alto rendimiento.

-_se nos informa que el campeón olímpico acaba de salir y no estaba nada mal acompañado, se desconoce la identidad de la chica pero se presume que no podrían ser ningún interés amoroso.-_

Astrid soltó un resoplido, siempre le había parecido que algunos reporteros de deportes parecían paparazzi.

-_miren es este momento esta llegando un taxi que transporta al tirador de diecinueve años a una junta con los directivos del comité, se presume que el nombre de este tirador podría aparecer en los próximos premios al deporte en nuestro país pero algunos tiene sus dudas, después de todos la mayoría es conocedor del odio que Drago Winkler le tiene a…._

-hay cariño como has estado.-escucho la voz de Johan por lo que perdió el nombre del misterioso tirador que estaban esperando, cuando se volvió de nuevo a la televisión la encontró apagada y recordó que a Johan no le gustaban que Bradly viera televisión mientras cuidaba el negocio, dejo escapar un suspiro y se dijo que algún día sabría porque tanto alboroto.

* * *

**PROXIMA FECHA DE ENTREGA: 5 DE ABRIL**


	5. lo siento tanto (nota de autor)

hey chicos solo escribí esto porque enserio estoy apenado jejeje es que en la fecha de actualización según me dicen porque no me he fijado en lo que puse dice que fue el 5 de abril por lo que se puede deducir será el próximo año, tengo un problema es que a veces confundo números y letras, bueno la verdad quería poner la fecha de mañana para la siguiente actualización. Por lo que será mañana la siguiente para que no se asusten.


End file.
